random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/SCN-AF: XK-TCB
Time: 13:00 Terra time, Eastern Seaboard time zone. Location: Site Commander computer terminal, Site-REDACTED. Event: XK-class Total Containment Breach scenario,cause by an invasion of SCP-140, outbreaks of SCP-008, SCP-610, SCP-217, and other existing pathogens enhanced by SCP-047. Also results in breach of SCP-001-05 and other Keter class SCPs. Resulted in an XK-class End of the World scenario. complete destruction of the galaxy via activation of Scranton Reality Bender and sealing off of the galaxy required to protect external civilizations from the anomalous. Italicized words represent spoken phrases or sounds. Bolded words represent on-screen words. normal words represent other, such as narration. ---- Site-REDACTED computer terminal, 38.5.90.2.7 booting up. OS booted. please enter identity. Welcome, Site Commander. Loading Secure Communications Networks. the words disappear and the Holographic Screen changes to show current channel, a map of the Antor Federation with star systems in gray over a blue background with a Foundation symbol. Time is 13:00 Eastern Standard. A few notifications pop up regarding Corporate movements, one from the Grand Admiral calling all Defense Fleet units to mobilize. A Code Black order appears from the O5 Command, ordering the lockdown of all Sites and destruction of as many anomalous items as possible. This is followed by a message stating that SCP-140 has been lost during a Corporate attack on another Foundation site. Several tabs pop up, with the Site Commander responding to others of his rank regarding procedures and next moves. Screen flickers. A popup appears. WARNING: Corporate Sector First Strike detected. SCP-140 has been activated. XK-class Total Containment Breach scenario imminent. static siren followed by long alarm beeps on the audio. Screen turns black to Emergency Broadcast replacing usual services. Words float in the holographic screen. An override places the Antor Federation map and the tabs next to the Emergency Broadcast. map zooms in on a frontier planet, which has its representing circle turn from gray to yellow. Dozens of green triangles are heading towards it from a short distance, with a similar of white triangles heading from known space to intercept them. Emergency Broadcast Message Civil Authorities issued a Hostile Invasion alert. Areas: Sectors C, E This is an Emergency Broadcast transmitted by orders of the Department of Defense and the Antor Federation Defense Fleet. We interrupt your normal services for an emergency notice. long bleep, repeated 5 times. The following message is transmitted on orders of the Department of Defense and the Antor Federation fleet. At 13:03 Eastern Standard Terra time, a fleet of unknown origin was reported in the frontier planet of New Terra. Forward Recon ships confirm the existance of hundreds of capital ships moving in an assault pattern towards the planet. Northern Command deep space scanners have detected several more fleets heading at sub-light speeds toward several other sectors. All civilians of New Terra and newrby planets are required to evacuate immediately. Civil authorities have authorized the mobilization of the Antor Federation Defense Fleet and ground forces. Initial intelligence suggests that the enemy fleet is attempting an orbital bombardment followed by ground invasion. Do not attempt to attack or otherwise engage the enemies. Standby for more information. Silence for the next minute. New Terra turns red on map. a flurry of messages from other Sites appear on the map, as well as requests from the Nezerian Confederacy and other independent star systems for help. The following message is transmitted on orders of the Department of Defense and the Antor Federation Defense Fleet. At 13:04 Eastern Standard Terra time, the fleet has breached the planetary shield of New Terra and has begun deployment of ground troops with unknown capabilities in the process of destroying all population centers. Ground troops are moving in through portals to engage the enemies and hold them back until full evacuation is completed. Do not approach any enemies, and do not attempt to attack them. Standby for more information. Silence for half an hour. Broadcast screen changes abruptly. Dozens of Core Sector planets turn green on the map. A section of the Core Sector is colored in green, labeled with the anomalous biohazard symbol. Emergency Broadcast Message Civil Authorities issued a Biohazard Infection alert. Areas: Sector A, Core Sector Static siren followed by long bleep. This is an Emergency Broadcast transmitted by orders of the Homeland Environmental Risk Control agency. The following message is transmitted on orders of the Homeland Environmental Risk Control agency and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. At 13:30 Eastern Standard Terra time, several outbreaks of unknown pathogens has been reported in dozens of Core World planets.. HERC Recon drones have confirmed the possible existance of Class V biohazard outbreaks in dozens of major planets. All civilians of planets under infection are to remain inside or risk lethal enforcement of quarantine by HERC Containment Units. Civilians of planets not under infection are to remain inside and follow instructions by local police or military units or civilian authorities. There is to be no evacuation of infected planets. 15 seconds. A message from the Grand Admiral appears on the map, ordering the launch of weapons projects to destroy the infected planets. A second message from the O5 orders all Sites to initiate lockdown. The following message is transmitted on orders of the Antor Federation Senate. In light of recent disruptions, the Senate has declared a state of emergency and martial law in all areas and territories. Standby for additional information. 20 minutes. Both the Invasion and Outbreak alerts are now shown on the screen. Dozens of more frontier planets turn yellow and then red. Dozens of blue triangles and squares appear on the map, showing Defense Fleet groups intercepting invading alien ships represented in green. The following message is transmitted on orders of the Department of Defense and the Antor Federation fleet. As of 13:54 Eastern Standard Terra time, a second wave of enemy ships has reached Sector F and landed on all major planets despite massive counterfire from defense grids and capital ships. Preliminary reports suggest that the landing ships are carrying anomalous weapons capable of destroying planets. The Antor Federation defense fleet has been completely mobilized and are moving out to engage invading enemy ships. All civilians in Sector E are to evacuate immediately or risk planetary destruction. Do not approach or attack enemies. Standby for more information. 15 minutes. entire Sector E colored red. more green tiangles appear at other sectors. A green worm appears on the screen on the military base in the Fulzar subsector, along with dozens of large white triangles converging on the location. The following message is transmitted on orders of the Department of Defense and the Antor Federation fleet. The main defense force has engaged an enemy Wormship in the subsector of Fulzar. all sectors are to enter a state of siege and activate all weapons platforms for launch. Standby for more information. 30 minutes. The Fulzar subsector starts alternating between blue and red. several other star systems do so as well. A last message from the Grand Admiral is logged, ordering activation of Protocol Aurek 7 which will activate all available hidden weapons on all planets and the activation of secret automated fleets for a Last Stand Scorched Earth scenario. Suddently, the Emergency Alert section disappears, replaced by the SCP Foundation symbol. It is a white empty-center circle with 3 arrows from outside pointing through it and towards its center. Emergency Broadcast Message (SCP) Secure, Contain, Protect The following message is transmitted on orders of the O5 Command. There has been a supernova event in the Fulzar subsector. Calculations extrapolate that the entire star system and the sector has been destroyed in the ensuing gravitational shockwave and radiation burst. As of 14:21 Eastern Standard Terra time, Sector E has been destroyed by tdisintegration weapons. Core Sector planets has been overrun by infected instances. All civilian authorities have been wiped out by a relativistic impact from an enemy carrier. the Antor Federation Defense Fleet positions are currently being overrun by enemy ships.' Under Protocol Aurek 7, all control authority has been transferred to the LOUD STATIC.'' Silence, with a distant siren. 20 minutes. Most star systems are colored red. Many are turning black, with more each second. Distress messages decrease as more systems are destroyed. Screen changes to black background and 3 rows of green words. all sound cuts out. '''XK-class Total Containment Breach event underway. SK-class Broken Masquerade scenario underway. XK-class End of the World scenario underway. 60 seconds. Words disappear, replaced by white symbol from earlier. Map shows complete destruction of all frontier planets, nuclear destruction of infected areas and increased fleets of the aliens heading towards remaining defenses. This message is transmitted by the O5 Command of the SCP Foundation. The current invasion by alien species, mass outbreaks of pathogens and paranormal activity is the result of an XK-class Total Containment Breach scenario. All calculations show that this is irreversible and will result in an XK-class End of the World scenario. Automated voice cuts out, replaced by that of an Overseer. Initiate the failsafe. Secure. Contain. Protect. Symbol flickers then disappears, replaced by a timer and title. Estimated time to annihilation of Antor Federation: 30:00 The timer appears on the corner of the map. A final message from the O5 orders the preparation of all Superweapons including the Scranton Reality Bender stationed near the galactic black hole. All planets turn black, and the map disappears along with all the messages. The screen turns to static. Core Worlds and Deep Core planets are quickly overrun by infected instances. Outer Rim and Expansion Regions are mostly destroyed by anomalous weapons. Mid Rim sectors are being crushed by the invading fleet. More militarized sectors are being destroyed by supernovas. The Corporate Sector is untouched by the attack. Distress signals from beyond the hyperspace anomaly suggests that the civilizations on the other side have suffered a similar fate. The timer ticks to zero. The screen flickers then shuts off. Site-REDACTED is then destroyed by a relativistic collision between the planet and a scuttled enemy battleship during the last battles to save Terra. ---- Time: unknown. estimated 30 minutes after destruction of Terra. Location: ISS Event Horizon, with caches of materials and backups of all files of the SCP Foundation and that of humanity in general as well as a stock of humans in cryogenic suspension and resources to sustain them. Specific location unknown; likely intergalactic space. Vectors heading towards the nearest galaxy likely to contain sentient life or terran planets. Smaller feed shows various Deep Well probes and colony ships heading to other galaxies with similar cargo, preparing to jump. Event: All failsafes to contain the invasion activated. the trans-galactic spatiale anomaly is activated, sealing in the galaxy with only a few select openings. a Reality Collapse scenario will be activated once all Deep Well probes and colony ships has exited the galaxy and far away enough to avoid destruction. ---- A screen in the automated command room boots up and receives the last message. THIS IS AN AUTOMATED MESSAGE TRANSMITTED ON ORDERS OF THE SCP FOUNDATION AND THE ANTOR FEDERATION. GALAXY CORRUPTED HAS SUFFERED AN XK-CLASS TOTAL CONTAINMENT BREACH SCENARIO. INITIATING REALITY COLLAPSE SCENARIO FAILSAFE. THE ANOMALOUS WILL NOT ESCAPE. SECURE. CONTAIN. PROTECT.mail ISS Event Horizon logs the message, then fires its hyperdrive. the stars turn into starlines, then into hyperspace sky. ---- Time: centuries later. Location: SCPF Eremita, jumping out of Hyperspace after arriving at neighboring galaxy. message left by the Grand Admiral after the strike force was destroyed in Fulzar. Message origin appears to be within Otherspace. a computer terminal activates and a voice message plays.' Screen shows the sprite for an combat AI.' It was a trap all along. the Corporates stole the SCP-140 book, along with dozens of other Keter class SCPs, and used it to overthrow us. They brought destruction to the Antor Federation. the Daeva invasion fleets sailed around the Corporate Sector without any aggression. The ships all disintegrated soon after the Deep Well probes went out. '' ''The Corporates have betrayed the Federation. Regardless. All remaining Antor Federation military personnel, the time has come. Execute Order 66. Anyone who refuses to comply with Order 66 will be executed for treason. The Corporate Sector has forcibly overthrown the Antor Federation government, and must be annihilated. Remain hidden and prevent the Corporates from discovering your position. The assalt force will return to realspace within the next 5 days. once that happens, with the assistance of our troops immediate arrest and execute all Corporates.The Corporate leader is to be captured alive and publicly executed. Operation: Firestorm has been initiated. Destroy their homeworld and take no survivors. Do not accept any terms of surrender. Their final day has come. We shall be the instrument of armaggedon. Destroy, Destroy, Destroy. The Force shall free us of traitors. Following this, a leaked version reached the public. It caused widespread chaos. Emboldened by the news, the Nezerian fleet conducted a surprise attack on the Corporate border units on the day the assault force was rumored to return. Upon return, the strike fleet rained death and destruction on all resistance they encountered, and entire star systems were silenced by Superweapons. This was followed by an uprising against the Republic by peasants and the urban poor who are dissatisfied of the ruling order who only listens to the rich. ---- Time: Day 5, Empire invasion Location: Superweapons collection, somewhere in interstellar space. The Superweapons prepare to fire upon the strongholds and major population centers supporting the Republic, including their capital. Event: execution of Operation: Firestorm. The Republic will be destroyed as per Order 66, and all undestroyed sectors reorganized into a new Empire with more power to the military. The Grand Admiral is in a last-minute negotiation with the Republic leadership. Italics represent dialogue by Corporate leader, now Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. bold represent Grand Admiral's dialogue. normal words represent narration. (note: the Grand Admiral is a consciousness-AI interface inhabiting a mechanical suit protected by full body armor. the Corporate leader, Protocol Target Aurek, is EXPUNGED ON GRAND ADMIRAL'S ORDERS) ---- Hello there, imposter Jedi master. or, shall I say, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Why are you attacking us? This is not the Federation I left. this is an imposter, led by a traitor of the Order. You have no justification to rule the people. I see through the lies of the Jedi. Our legitimacy-'' '''SILENCE.' You will not speak unless spoken to. This is outrageous. The Senate will decide your fate. Your so-called Senate is a lie, filled with traitors and imposters. Even now, they are being destroyed. And I AM the Senate. Observe the work of Order 66. a package is sent planetward. the Chancellor opens it. She recoils at the image. WHAT IS THIS? The Senate. along with your family. and everyone in the Temple. and all of the Capital. I killed them. I killed them all. They are dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children too. THEY ARE ANIMALS, AND I KILLED THEM LIKE ANIMALS! ....... The Grand Admiral turns to face another screen, broadcasting to the Fleet and ground units. Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquieces to betrayal of the Federation. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the Republic lies to the people while supporting the traitorous Corporate Sector. This war machine which you have built, upon which you stand, will bring an end to the Republic, their government and their resistance. ''' '''All remaining systems will bow down to the Empire! THEY WILL REMEMBER THIS AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC! FIRE! Superweapons fire simultaneously. A few minutes later, thousands of planets are destroyed at once. Category:Blog posts